psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Viggo
Opis Viggo jest piętnastoletnim, młodym Kundelkiem, który z zawodu jest astronautą. Piesek chodzi z Amber. Jest synem Rocky'ego i Skye i ma trójkę rodzeństwa: Amy, Eco i Sunset. Wygląd Jego futro jest rude , ma on białe końcówki łap , biały koniec grzywki , białe futerko koło buzi , ma także beżowy pyszczek , oraz brązową łatkę nad prawym okiem . Viggo ma brązowe oczy . Charakter Jest miłym, przyjaznym, wesołym, odważnym, pewnym siebie pieskiem do tego wyrozumiały lojalny, pracowity i żądny przygód. Zacznijmy od tego, że na misjach piesek podejmuje wszystko aż za poważnie! Bardzo lubi latać w kosmos jednak nie lubi kiedy komuś tam dzieje się krzywda. W wolnym czasie oddaje się Psiemu Patrolowi jak wyluzowany członek. Najchętniej spędza go z jego paczką przyjaciół! Najlepszy kontakt z samców znalazł z Sage’ em po pewnym czasie. Mimo iż z początku gdy dowiedział się, że podkochuje się w Aurorze to wręcz nie trawił go! Jednak uwagę jego zaczęła przyciągać Amber postanowił przebaczyć Sage’owi i okazało się że najlepiej się rozumieją! Jednak bardzo lubi spędzać też czas z jego przyjaciółką Aurorą. Co do jego dziewczyny Amber to jest zakochany w niej aż po kraniec ogona! Oddałby za nią życie i w jej obecności staje się romantyczny, czuły i zabawny. Co do jego sióstr to jest aż nadto opiekuńczy. Mniej więcej tak jak w początkowych zdaniach jest dla Psiego Patrolu i jego przyjaciół. Zaś wrogom Psiego Patrolu nie ufa, może być opryskliwy, chętnie im coś odpali, staje się bezczelny, wyszczekany i agresywny! Do jego negatywnych cech należy to, że łatwo traci cierpliwość! Umiejętności Jest dość szybki , silny , daleko skacze . Robi też dobre salta do tyłu . Świetnie kieruje też wszystkimi rodzajami pojazdów kosmicznych . Rodzina * Rocky - tata * Skye - mama * Amy - siostra * Clif - szwagier. * Ally- siostrzenica. * Hopper- siostrzeniec. * Sunset - siostra. * Malcolm - szwagier. * Kiki- siostrzenica. * Adelaice- siostrzenica. * Tyre- siostrzeniec. * Maylo- siostrzeniec. * Eco - brat. * Hope - bratowa. * Daisy- bratanica. * Smokey- bratanek. * Amber - dziewczyna. * Marco- ojczym. * Eve- przybrana siostra. * Josh- przybrany brat. * Youki- przybrana mama. * Milty- przybrany brat. * Dazzie- przybrana siostra. * Dahila- przybrana siostra. Biografia Urodził się w tym samym dniu co Sunset , Amy i Eco . Kiedyś gdy miał cztery tygodnie wymknął się zobaczyć niebo nocą . Był tak zachwycony , że coraz częściej wychodził na dwór w nocy . W końcu kiedyś napotkał się na Ryder 'a i zaczął mu opowiadać o jego wyprawach nocnych . W końcu przeszedł szkolenie i dostał swoją odznakę . Dubbing wersja angielska szczeniak ( wersja angielska ) - Ixel wersja polska - Jakub Molęda wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - TheMaskedMockingbird wersja polska - Marcin Kudełka Pojazd Na misje i na wyprawy - 'Jest biało - niebieski wahadłowiec z czarnymi wstawkami , na lewym skrzydle widnieje jego odznaka '''Mission Paw - '''mini wahadłowiec , czarno - zielony , niektóre , elementy świecą w ciemnościach , jest on ponad świetlny , może też latać na Ziemi '''Sea Patrol '- mini rakieta , mogąca zamienić się w łódź podwodną niektóre elementy świecą w ciemnościach '''Space pup - '''jest biało - zielony ponad świetlny wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , ma także dodatkową turbinę u góry dzięki czemu może lecieć 300 x szybciej Viggo's_space_shuttle.png|Wahadłowiec Vigga Mission_Paw_Viggo's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Vigga Mission Paw Sea_Patrol_Viggo's_mini_swiminng_rocket.gif|Pojazd Vigga Sea Patrol Space_pup_Viggo's_shuttle.gif|Pojazd space pup Odznaka Jest to meteor na zielonym tle . Strach # Aurorze może stać się coś złego Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # wojen # kłótni # Wrogów PP Lubi # Spędzać czas z Amber # Spędzać czas z pieskami z PP. # Spędzać. czas z rodziną. # Bawić się # Wylatywać w kosmos # Obserwować gwiazdy na niebie # Noc # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwestra. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Śnieg. # Deszcz. # Słońce. # Oglądać filmy. Galeria Vigga Viggo for Chye Merverest Forever..png|Przepiękny Viggo narysowany przez KeylęLPS Viggo and Aurora for KelyaLPS.png|Viggo daje Aurorze kamień księżycowy Viggo_in_his_uniform.png|Viggo w jego stroju Sketch-1503426201852.png|MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB GRAY ' A I VICTORII Sketch-1503678593736.png|SUPER rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLps do nowego opowiadania ,,Pieski ratują księżniczkę Psyrenek" Sketch-1505545392995.png|Viggo i Aurora prawie stykają się noskami ilistracja do opowiadania KEYLI LPS ,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Space_pups_armagedon_title_card.png|Okładka do opowiadaia ,, Space pups : Armagedon " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan ' a i Briany sketch-1508335355558.png Viggo1.PNG|Viggo siedzi Ciekawostki #Był w zakochany Aurorze. #Jest nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do swoich sióstr Sunset i Amy #Od kiedy pamięta uwielbia patrzeć w niebo nocą #Jego wahadłowiec na Mission PAW jest ponad świetlny #Pogodził się z Sage 'em. Obecnie dwa psy mają ze sobą świetne relacje. #Ma 59 centymetrów wzrostu. #On i Amber są parą. #On razem z Amber, Aurorą i Sage 'em tworzą świetną paczkę. Hobby #Surfing #Latać #Jazda na snowboardzie #Piłka wodna #Piłka plażowa #Koszykówka #Hip - hop Cytaty ,, Piesek astronauta lata sobie po skałkach " - gdy wyrusza na misję ,, Gotowy na życie i na śmierć " ! - Mission Paw ,, Gotowy do nurkowania ! " - Sea Patrol ,, Czas do lotu " - Air pup ,, Bez odbioru ! - Space pup Wyposażenie plecaka '''Na misje - '''Jest to mały silniczek , który pozwala mu latać , posiada także butlę tlenową , mini teleskop robiący zdjęcia ( mini wersja Hubble'a ) '''Mission Paw - '''radar , jet pack , odbiornik do satelity '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny , pozwala mu bardzo głęboko nurkować nawet do 20 km w dół , sprzęt to echolokacji , gogle na podczerwień , latarka '''Air Pup - '''hiper ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack , potrafiący wylecieć w kosmos , gogle termowizyjne '''Space pup - '''ponad świetlne skrzydła ale dzięki dodatkowym odrzutom może lecieć 100000 x szybciej , butla z tlenem , szczypce Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest to biały skafander ( taki jak noszą astronauci ) . Ma także biały hełm , z szybką odbijającą Słońce . Na jego prawej łapie widnieje naszywka NASA . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - zielony kask i czarno - zielony strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to zielono - biały hełm i strój '''S'''ea Patrol - '''jet to zielony skafander i hełm do pływania , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - zielony skafander i hełm , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Astronauta Kategoria:Astronauci Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelek Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Mieszańce Kategoria:Pół kundel Kategoria:Pół cockapoo Kategoria:Syn Kategoria:Synowie Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Psiego Patrolu